


Helping Hands

by jisnuggle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corruption, Edge Play, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, its only light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Jisung’s never had the time or place to do it himself and he doesn’t know how to do he goes to his hyungs who will more than gladly help him out





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 !!! (Hehe) this one does have sungie in it so uhh if you’re uncomfortable with 00 line stuff then don’t read

“C-can you teach me how to touch myself? I don’t know how…” Chan and Changbin halted their movements of writing and working in shock, turning around in their chairs to stare at the boy dumbfounded as he blushed and played with his fingers rested in his lap.

“You’ve never, like never even touched yourself…?” Changbin asked astonished. Jisung shook his head, he never even had the time or place, back in Malaysia he shared a room with his brother and then when he returned to Korea he was swamped with school work until he became a trainee and god forbid him touching himself while he shared a room with other boys; but now he was in the studio, looking at his hyungs like a sad puppy while he asked them to teach him how to touch himself, “n-no…please don’t think I’m w-weird! I just-just...well…Felix told it feels good but I don’t know how to do it..” he spoke quietly, his head hanging low from shame.

Chan wheeled over to Jisung and cupped his squishy cheeks, making him look up at him through his eye lashes, “Ji, sweetheart we don’t think you’re weird...it’s a little unusual but I’m sure we can help, right Changbin?” Chan almost cooed, looking over his shoulder at Changbin who nodded and smiled softly at the silver-haired boy. 

Jisung smiled shaking and lifted his head up, Chan dropping his hands in the process, “really..? You’ll help me..?” He chirped.

“Of course, sweetcheeks, go sit on the couch,” Changbin cooed, Jisung’s cheeks brandishing a cute red colour at the nickname as he got up from his chair and sat down on the leather couch in their studio. Changbin turned to Chan and the two shared a look for a moment, as if telepathically speaking to each other before they nodded and joined Jisung on the couch, Chan to his right and Changbin on his left, both facing inward at the boy.

Jisung opened his mouth to say something but Chan interrupted him by gently snaking his hand to the nape of the youngers neck and pulling him in slowly so that Jisung could prepare himself. The younger let out a small gasp and let Chan guide his head until their lips were moving in a gentle synchronisation. Changbin occupied himself with running his hand under Jisung shirt, along his tummy, he was fit, however unlike Chan and Chanbin’s muscles, he had a bit of chub on his tummy that made Changbin inwardly coo.

Chan separated from Jisung, watching as the silver-haired male’s eyes fluttered open and the blush on his cute cheeks creep up to his ears. Jisung’s fingers found their way to his lips where he rubbed them and looked over at Chan shyly. “What is it angel?” Chan hummed, his free hand resting on Jisung’s knee.

“Th-that was my first kiss..” he mumbled, a warm smile taking place on his features, his lips felt numb and his tummy felt like it was on fire. Chan’s cheeks tinted pink and he leant forward to peck Jisung on the lips, “did you enjoy it baby?” Cooed Chan when he saw how embarrassed the youngest was getting. “Hyung you’ve made him all shy~” Changbin teased. Jisung stuttered and stammered to find what to say but he ended up huffing, his usual loud and extroverted nature disappearing and being replaced by shy smiles and embarrassing blushiness.

Changbin chuckled at the boy and replaced Chan’s hand with his own and brought the boy’s lips closer to himself. Their lips collided and Jisung could tell the difference between the two, Chan’s lips were pillowy and soft in contrast to Jisung’s thinner and chapped ones, whereas; Chanbin’s lips were also thinner but still plump and fleshy and he kissed more passionately than Chan’s sensual and slow kisses. 

Chan started moving his hand, gently caressing up and down Jisung’s thigh while he attached his lips to the exposed part of his neck, sucking but not hard enough to leave a mark. Jisung gasped softly when Chan sucked on a certain spot on his neck and Changbin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting into the youngers mouth and exploring as much as he could while his hand roamed further up the boy’s torso. Chan travelled his hand dangerously high on Jisung’s thigh and gripped firmly at the flesh, a breathy moan escaping the younger’s throat and getting swallowed up by Changbin. Jisung pulled away from Changbin quickly and his hand clasped over his mouth, unsure of what he had just done.

The other two looked at him and chuckled, internally screaming at how cute he was. Changbin grabbed Jisung’s fingers and gently pulled them off his mouth, “don’t cover your mouth baby, we want to hear every cute little sound you make,” he drawled, Jisung nodded his head in response and looked at Chan, shyly tapping Chan’s lips and then his own. “Okay baby~” The eldest chuckled, picking up on Jisung’s silent question and leaning forward to slot their lips together again. Chan definitely kissed more roughly this time, his hand kneading the flesh of Jisung’s inner thighs as he bit and sucked at the younger’s bottom lip.

Changbin decided to return the favour to Chan and shifted so he could place wet hot kisses along Jisung’s jawline and then down the side of his neck. The boy squirmed under them and whined, his hands searching for something to grab onto as he felt pleasure all over his body. The hand roaming his tummy, the hand squeezing his thigh; so close to the area that was hurting, the nibbling on his bottom lip and the hot, wetness along his neck. He wasn’t sure what to do except express his pleasure through little wimpy sounds. Changbin’s fingers brushed delicately over his nipple which made him make one of the lewdest sounds he’d ever heard, his back arching up and pressing against the boys on top of him. This only egged Changbin on, his fingers going back to the youngers nipple and pinching, tugging and rubbing it. Jisung’s breathing staggered and he gasped, hands flinging up and gripping onto the hand up his shirt and the one on his thigh, “hyungs! P-please it hurts! I c-can’t stand it anymore!” He gasped.

“Show me where it hurts baby,” Chan whispered into the boy’s ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling on it softly. Jisung removed his shaking hand from Chanbin’s arm and went to point at his crotch but was stopped halfway, “no baby I want you to put my hand where it hurts, can you do that for hyung?” Jisung nodded embarrassedly and gently picked up Chan’s hand, placing it right on the place where it felt funny. 

“Good boy Jisung,” Chan cooed, his hand slowly massaging the small bulge that was prominent in Jisung’s jeans. The latter keened at the ‘good boy’ and tried to squeeze his legs shut out of embarrassment, it felt good the way Chan was groping him but it was his private area, should he be letting Chan touch there? His thoughts were cut off when a shaky moan left his throat, Changbin had tugged harshly at his nipple just as Chan had squeezed his erection and the overwhelming amount of pleasure hit him in shuddering waves as they continued that for a few more seconds, his stomach felt tight and he wasn’t sure what it was but he liked the feeling so he pleaded for them to keep going, however they didn’t. The both sat back up, facing Jisung, he was flustered and panting with a pout stuck on his lips and he looked so adorably sad.

“Undress yourself pup, hyungs want to see your pretty body,” Changbin smirked, knowing how they had just denied him an orgasm made him feel cocky and Chan had to hold back a snort. Jisung however only flushed deeper at the pet name and the compliment and pulled his shirt off, wasting no time before he was unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them, leaving only his boxers on, he hesitated and looked at the other two shyly, “c’mon baby it’s just us three here you don’t have to be shy~” Chan cooed, caressing Jisung’s cheek softly and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jisung took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down and kicked them off. “Baby boy you’re so adorable, look how tiny you are and oh! You’re leaking so much angel, is this all for hyungs hmm?” Chan cooed once more, Jisung was a lot smaller than he thought he would be and it just made this situation cuter by tenfold. He couldn’t wait to ruin the boy’s innocence.

Jisung scrunched his eyes shut in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. He knew he was small, maybe a bit under average but Chan saying that made him feel so much smaller than what he really was and instead of it offending him, his cock twitched at the embarrassing situation. “you're leaking so much, sweetheart just look at you, were seeing you so on display and you’re only getting harder and leaking even more, you’re so wet baby,” Changbin fake gasped and twirled his fingers around Jisung’s cock. The younger whimpered and gasped eagerly, his hyungs laughed at him and shared a fond glance.

“You wanted us to teach you how to feel good didn’t you angel?” Chan murmured against Jisung’s temple. Jisung nodded and whined which resulted in a small smack to his thigh by Chan that made his hips jerk. “You have to learn to use your words baby boy, or else no one knows what you’re whining for.”

“Y-yes hyungs, please teach me!” He whined, his body squirming in anticipation. Changbin smiled smugly and nodded his head at Chan who brought his fingers up to Jisung’s mouth. The younger, although slightly confused, took Chan’s digits in his mouth and sucked them sloppily, lapping and slurping around them as Changbin spoke, “there are two ways you can do it pup, by touching here,” he stopped speaking to wrap his palm around Jisung’s tiny cock. Jisung’s hips involuntarily thrusted up into Chanbin’s hand as he moaned loudly around Chan’s fingers. Chan slipped his fingers out and used his non-saliva-coated hand to spread the boy’s legs apart, “or here,” Chan informed, his slick fingers rubbing against his entrance, Jisung’s back arched and he spreads his legs even further. He felt so exposed and vulnerable and so...so needy, Chanbin’s soft hand wrapped around his dick and Chan’s slick fingers rubbing along his entrance had his eyes prickling with tears from the pleasure. 

“Baby boy this might hurt a little but it’ll pass,” Chan mumbled. Locking their lips together to distract him from the semi-dry burn. Changbin assisted by pumping languidly at Jisung’s cock. Chan pushed his finger in past the tight muscle and waited until Jisung had adjusted. The younger gasped, out of pain or pleasure he wasn’t sure, at the intrusion and gripped onto the eldest’s arms, “Ch-Channie-hyung it h-hurts- hnnck! Changbin-hyung - ah~!” He moaned into Chan’s mouth. His hips jutted up into Changbin’s hand which made Chan’s finger press against his walls and he moaned loudly.

Chan started moving his finger at the same pace to Changbin’s hand and soon Jisung was writhing underneath them, a blushing, moaning mess. After a few more seconds Jisung yelped and told them to stop, “s-stop stop!! I’m g-going to pee!!” He whimpered out, the boys continued their movements though and sped up. “It’s meant to feel like that pup,” Changbin cooed sweetly before pecking Jisung on the lips. 

Jisung stuttered and panted, his breathing becoming erratic as his body started twitching and shaking. That tightness in his stomach had gotten too much and he felt so overwhelmed, his hips jerking, back arching and head falling back as thick, white liquid shot from his cock and onto his tummy, rolling down and collecting in his belly button. He moaned so loudly the other two were sure that he would be heard from the bottom floor of the building if it weren’t for the sound proof room. “Hyungs! Hyungs I-I’m...i'm sorry!!” Jisung sobbed, he wasn’t sure what had just happened but it felt strangely like he had peed everywhere but he hadn’t and he was confused.

Changbin got up from the couch and grabbed the box of tissues from the shelving before joining the other two on the couch again. Chan slipped his finger out and cooed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, brushing the hair from Jisung’s sweaty forehead and placing a kiss to it, “don’t apologise baby, that’s meant to happen. You had your first orgasm angel! Hyung’s are so proud of you~!” He whispered, Sitting with his back against the couch and pulling Jisung sideways into his lap. 

Changbin cleaned Jisung off before he planted a kiss on top of his head and disposed of the dirty tissues and joined the other two on the lounge, huddling into Chan’s side and holding Jisung’s legs, “you did so well pup. And now you know for when you want to do it on your own,” Changbin spoke quietly, his hand reaching up to caress Jisung’s hair. “Th-thank you hyung’s..” he yawned, curling up into them and falling asleep from exhaustion. The other two cooed and shared soft smiles before they slowly fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some requests or ideas !!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @jisnuggle


End file.
